Primeval Episodio 6.4
Premessa Buongiorno io sono Crasraptor e questa pagina è dedicata al quarto episodio della sesta stagione di Primeval. Episodio 6.4 La Coda Dello Stegosaurus Questo è il quarto episodio della sesta stagione di Primeval. È ambientato tra l'episodio 6.3 e l'episodio 6.5. La creatura protagonista è lo Stegosaurus. L'episodio è stato scritto da Mattia Luraschi. Trama PARTE IV- LO STEGOSARUS Tutti erano alla foresta di Dean. Lester urlava: Setacciate la foresta gli uomini di Helen potrebbero essere dovunque erano in totale 14, uno ucciso da Raptor, 1 dal suo Anurognathus, uno probabilmente dissanguato e uno ucciso dall’Ipsilofodonte tutti gli altri dispersi! Mezz’ora dopo due soldati trovarono qualcosa. Il primo gli comunicò: Ho trovato il soldato che credevamo morto dissanguato! Il secondo gli comunicò: Ho trovato gli altri dieci, ma non tutti in un pezzo! Lester urlò alla squadra: Venite qui! Loro arrivarono. Matt gli chiese: Che succede? Lester rispose: Hanno trovato qualcosa! Lester aggiunse: Tu e Becker andrete con lui; Emily, Abby e Connor andrete con lui! Subito si divisero. Matt e Becker andati col secondo soldato videro il massacro: dieci uomini mutilati e che si stavano decomponendo. Matt esclamò: Oh dio questa cosa è familiare! Emily, Abby e Connor invece videro il soldato colpito dall’albero. Connor si chiese: Che creatura può aver abbattuto due alberi e staccato dalle radici un albero e buttarlo così lontano! Abby disse: Qualcosa di grosso, molto grosso! Emily esclamò: Ho trovato qualcosa qui! Abby e Connor la raggiunsero. C’erano profondi segni di artigli sugli alberi abbattuti. A Abby ricordò qualcosa. Abby esclamò: Oh mio dio ora li misuro questi segni! Abby finito di misurarli esclamò: Questi segni di artigli sono stati causati dall’assassino del Ministro dobbiamo dirlo a Lester! All’improvviso Emily sentì uno strano rumore. Si voltò e vide solo la foresta e una grande roccia. Abby chiamò: Emily stai bene! Emily rispose: Sì! Quando Emily se ne andò la roccia si rivelò come una gigantesca creatura dagli occhi verdi. La squadra tornò da Lester. Matt e Becker riferirono a Lester: Lester abbiamo trovato i soldati, tutti morti mutilati, lo stesso stile di uccidere dell’assassino del Ministro! Poi Abby aggiunse: Verissimo, un soldato è stato colpito con un albero lanciato e sono stati abbattuti due alberi con segni di artigli che sono delle stesse dimensioni di quelli ritrovati sul corpo del Ministro. Lester esclamò: Perfetto la creatura che ha assassinato il Ministro è ancora in giro, già questa foresta era maledetta per la presenza dell’Imperatore Raptor ora è maledetta anche perché la creatura che ha ucciso il Ministro gira! Connor aggiunse: La cosa peggiore è che è grossa questa creatura, non grossa come un T-rex, non grossa come un Spinosaurus che è il carnivoro più grande, è più grande molto più grande, qualcosa che riesce a sollevare un albero però perché non c’è stato un impoverimento della fauna! All’improvviso si sentì una voce che salutò: Buongiorno! Era l’Imperatore Raptor che spiegò: Vi chiedete perché non c’è stato un impoverimento della fauna! Vi ho parlato del mio moltiplicatore di cibo! Se hanno creato duplicati di esseri viventi perché non posso farlo io? Catturo un cervo, lo prendo lo moltiplico, li metto in un carro e li do io in pasto al vantaggio! Comunque io vi do una scelta potrete andare a salvare qualcuno rapito da Helen e io vi dirò dove si trova o bloccare un’anomalia che si aprirà tra un ora! Connor chiese: Come sai di un’anomalia! Raptor rispose: Perché ho questo! Raptor prese un Artefatto. Era quello che riusciva a prevedere le anomalie. Connor domandò: Come fai ad averlo! Raptor rispose: Diversi viaggetti ho fatto io! Connor chiese: È vero che Helen a rapito qualcuno! Raptor rispose: Sì, perché dovrei mentire non è il mio stile! Connor chiese: Cosa dobbiamo fare? Raptor rispose: Matt deve solo stare a fianco a me durante il viaggio! Connor domandò: Matt che ne pensi? Matt rispose: Va bene! Poi chiese: Chi è stato rapito? Qualcuno che i tuoi colleghi hanno già incontrato! Iniziarono il viaggio. La squadra e Raptor si trovarono su una collina davanti a un magazzino abbandonato. Jess chiamò Becker: Becker dove sei? Che succede? Becker rispose: A quanto apre Helen Cutter ha rapito qualcuno e cosa più spaventosa l’Imperatore Raptor nutre una pericolosa creatura e ora ci aiuta con Helen! Jess esclamò: Non dovresti fidarti di quell’essere! Becker rispose: Lo so ma magari dice la verità e possiamo cavarcela! L’Imperatore Raptor disse a Matt: Matt ora ti lascio! Raptor corse verso la Foresta di Dean. Matt esclamò: Vado a controllare! Matt scese dalla collina. Non c’era nessuno intorno al deposito. Matt entrò con l’EMD in mano. Non c’era nessuno nei corridoi. Poi raggiunse una stanza del magazzino dove c’erano delle persone. C’era Helen con quattro guardie che parlava a una ragazza di 19 anni circa. Matt allora entrò. Prima diede un pugno a una guardia e colpì con l’EMD le altre quattro. Subito puntò la sua arma contro Helen e urlò: Ferma resta dove sei! Helen chiese: Come hai fatto a venire qui? Matt rispose: Un uccellino dal piumaggio rosso, no l’Imperatore Raptor me l’ha detto! Helen esclamò: Stupida lucertola! La ragazza esclamò: Raptor dal piumaggio rosso, non ti starai riferendo a quel Raptor parlante! Matt esclamò: Sì esatto! Matt gli chiese: Hai già incontrato l’Imperatore Raptor! La ragazza rispose: Sì! Helen esclamò: Credo che per voi sia troppo tardi! I soldati si alzarono e gli puntarono addosso i fucili! All’improvviso si sentì uno strano verso. Un gigantesco Stegosaurus entrò nella stanza dov’erano tutti e con la sua coda con spine lunghe come una spada uccise i soldati di Helen. Helen fuggì e anche Matt e la ragazza scapparono. Lo Stegosaurus li inseguì. Aveva un corpo grigio con macchie marroni. Le sue placche ossee sulla schiena erano gigantesche. Il corpo grande e muscoloso. La sua testa era la parte più piccola del corpo. Quando uscirono Matt e la ragazza videro i soldati dell’ARC che combattevano contro una mandria intera di Stegosaurus. Riuscivano a stordirli molti però quello grande che inseguiva Matt e la ragazza non sono riusciti a stordirlo. Matt vide il congegno dell’apertura delle anomalie di Raptor nelle mani della ragazza. Matt gli chiese: Dove l’hai preso quello? La ragazza rispose: L’ho preso dal Raptor! Si sentirono dei forti passi. Matt spostò la ragazza dall’entrata del magazzino. Proprio in quel momento lo Stegosaurus passò. Poi si mise davanti a loro due. Matt gli disse: È il momento di usare quel coso! La ragazza gli domandò: Come faccio? Matt rispose: Mettilo davanti a te e premi quel tasto blu! La ragazza mise l’oggetto davanti a lei ma proprio quando stava per premere il tasto blu Raptor arrivò e la buttò a terra riprendendosi il congegno di apertura delle anomalie. Il dinosauro sparì. Allora Matt ricorse alle maniere forti impugnò l’EMD e lo mise alla massima potenza e lo puntò contro lo Stegosaurus. Sfortunatamente lo Stegosaurus cercò di schiacciarlo e Matt istintivamente si spostò mollando l’EMD. Subito lo Stegosaurus sollevò la coda con cui avrebbe colpito Matt. Fortunatamente la ragazza prese l’EMD e sparò allo Stegosaurus che svenne e cadde a terra. Lei tirò su Matt. Ormai tutti gli Stegosaurus erano svenuti. Il resto della squadra andò da Matt. Emily gli chiese: Stai bene? Matt rispose: Sì solo qualche graffio! Connor disse alla ragazza: Sei stata brava! Poi gli chiese: Qual è il tuo nome? Lei rispose: Mi chiamo Taylor Craig! NEXT TIME...VELOCIRAPTOR Category:P6 Category:Episodes